Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude
by Eridine
Summary: Arthur fait des avances à Merlin qui ne voit rien tandis que ce dernier cherche désespérément un cadeau d'anniversaire pour le roi. Comme le jeune sorcier ne voit rien, Arthur planche sur le secret de Merlin pour qu'il se trahisse
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire… comme d'hab^^'

**Série Merlin**

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 1<strong>

**.**

Arthur n'en était pas certain, mais alors pas certain du tout. Et pourtant il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

.

Assis à son bureau, Arthur feignait de lire un parchemin tout en sentant la présence de son valet juste derrière lui. Ne pas pouvoir le caresser de ses yeux le mettait hors de lui… et puis que faisait-il ainsi ? Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle de ce dernier contre sa nuque et cela commençait un tantinet à le rendre dingue. Arthur avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur son satané bout de papier mais sentir le filet d'air ardent de Merlin augmenter sa chaleur corporelle de trois crans.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait littéralement jeté sur lui ! Et au fond de lui, le jeune roi rageait parce que le brun était aveugle ! Non, pire, il ne voyait rien ! Tremblant de nervosité, il sauta de sa chaise et posant ses deux mains sur les hanches, il contempla son valet un instant :

― Bon, dis-moi, Mer-Lin… que fais-tu derrière mon dos ?

Le brun le regarda d'un air moqueur et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres qui, instantanément, faisaient fondre le cœur d'Arthur…

_Inexorablement, il pourrait se perdre au milieu d'une forêt que même Merlin ne lui courait pas après… lamentable… se disait finalement le blond…_

Et comme il ne lui répondit pas, le blond rajouta en se reprenant innocemment :

― Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça et que tu adores la vue de mon dos…

Arthur, les yeux étincelants, prit le temps de faire une pause pour détailler la réaction de Merlin :

― Je peux enlever ma tunique et te laisser me masser les épaules… avait-il fini de dire d'une voix douce et sensible.

Et Arthur cru s'écrouler quand il ne perçut aucune réaction de la part de son valet… non vraiment, Merlin était définitivement irrécupérable ! Il soupira lourdement quand enfin à ce geste, il attira malheureusement le regard bleu de Merlin.

― J'enlève juste la poussière sur le rebord de la fenêtre… entendit-il de la bouche de son valet.

Arthur lui décocha le plus dur de ses regards noirs lorsqu'il voyait ce que tenait son valet entre les mains :

― Et tu crois que c'est avec une ceinture que je vais avaler ça ? s'écria-t-il.

Le sourire penaud de Merlin n'arrangea pas son étonnement et quand ce dernier semblait vouloir s'échapper de la pièce, Arthur se saisit du pichet d'eau et le lui envoya. Le jeune valet venait d'enfoncer sa mauvaise humeur soudaine lorsqu'il entendit de la voix rieuse du brun lui brailler :

― Raté sir ! Une prochaine fois…

Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune roi se laissa choir sur sa chaise, ruminant le peu d'intérêt qu'avait Merlin à son encontre.

_N'importe qui aurait accepté de lui masser les épaules nues ! se dit Arthur._

Complètement outré, le dos contre le siège et les jambes détendues sous son bureau, il était sûr d'une chose... que Merlin lui cachait sa magie. Une semaine déjà qu'il avait découvert à l'insu du brun qu'il la manipulait, tout cela parce que Monsieur avait trop la flemme d'allumer un feu de bois de ses mains. Arthur avait vu les yeux dorés étinceler le visage de Merlin puis une flamme prit vie sur le tas de bois. Passant ses deux mains sur ses joues, il soupira lourdement sur sa chaise.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de le faire trahir par lui-même. Depuis que plus personne ne gênait le royaume, Arthur avait du temps libre devant lui et il en avait… beaucoup. Se penchant sur les parchemins, un sourire espiègle s'affichait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Comme Merlin était aveugle et sourd à ses avances alors autant trouver un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit…

.

Merlin courut jusqu'au laboratoire de Gaius qui n'était plus là depuis que Morgana était morte. Depuis quelques jours, il avait tenté de trouver un cadeau pour les vingt-neuf ans du roi. Or il avait tout fait. Il avait posé des questions à tout le monde au moins pour avoir, ne serait-ce un indice, mais ce fut sans résultat. Le jeune sorcier avait même cru ce matin pouvoir lire un bout de parchemin dans le cas où il recèlerait une note indiquant ce qu'il apprécierait.

Ce fut encore un échec, rien ! Merlin réagit subitement au regard étincelant que lui avait envoyé Arthur. Puis secouant la tête, il se dit que ce n'était pas possible… Chassant cette idée de la tête, il bouda sur son lit d'où il contempla durement le plafond quand un coup se fit entendre de sa porte de chambre. Relevant juste les yeux vers cette personne, il lui demanda :

― Oui ?

― Tu me cherchais ? Interrogea le chevalier qui était au pied de son lit.

Passant ses doigts sur sa chevelure, las de ses recherches sans fins, le jeune sorcier se résigna à se lever et fixant Lancelot, il lui répondit :

― Ben, voilà… c'est bientôt l'anniversaire du roi et je cherche activement un cadeau… murmura-t-il. Mais que lui offrir quand le plus crétin du royaume a tout !

Merlin se rendait fou pour seulement un présent et Lancelot le détailla en haussant un sourcil.

― Bon Merlin, dans un premier temps, non Arthur n'a pas TOOOOUUUUUT comme tu le dis si bien, lui répondit lamentablement le chevalier.

Posant chaque index de chacune de ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il reprit :

― Il n'a pas de chérie….

Lancelot attendit une réponse du brun mais rien ne vint le troubler, alors il continua :

― Et surtout j'ai cru comprendre qu'une personne pouvait lui donner ou montrer quelques choses que très peu dans le royaume détenait, finit-il par dire en passant son index droit sur le majeur de la seconde main.

Puis comme pour confirmer au brun, Lancelot afficha un V avec ses deux doigts.

― Deux choses qu'il n'a pas… tu vois il n'a pas TOOOOUUUUUT, insista Lancelot sur le dernier mot.

Merlin, médusé, ne comprenait pas la seconde partie et puis comment trouver une femme pour ce crétin royal ? Se grattant le cuir chevelure, il fixa le chevalier et incontestablement, il lui demanda :

― Explique-moi comment je vais lui offrir une femme à Arthur ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Merlin ne savait pas s'y prendre avec elles et encore moins avec qui que ce soit. Lancelot se retint de rire devant la mine trop sérieuse de son ami puis lui avoua, tout en pensant qu'il réagirait obligatoirement à cette annonce :

― Tu ne pourras pas, parce qu'Arthur aime déjà quelqu'un… en secret…

Devant cette réponse inattendue, Merlin le trucida de son regard bleu :

― Mais… non ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes ! Dans quatre jours c'est son anniversaire ! Quatre jours ! répéta le brun devant l'air ahuri du chevalier…

Attachant son foulard bleu autour du cou, il lui répondit :

― Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais bien quelque chose !… parce que lui trouver une femme, il est hors de questions de créer une émeute pour Sa royal majesté…

― Pourquoi ? Questionna Lancelot l'air de rien qui se remettait lentement de la pauvre réactivité du brun.

Sortant de sa chambre, Merlin lui mâchouilla aussi simplement :

― Arthur a deux yeux, une bouche, deux bras et un corps ! Il saura s'en servir pour courtiser ! Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça !

Laissant Lancelot seul dans sa chambre, Merlin partit aller chercher le linge propre et le repas du roi. Le chevalier pensait vraiment que Merlin s'interrogerait sur la personne qu'aimait le jeune roi mais apparemment, il était trop pris par la recherche du cadeau. Et derrière la phrase si joliment bien dite, Lancelot s'écroula de rire sur le lit de Merlin… ha si Arthur avait été là, il n'imaginerait que trop bien sa tête !

.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

****Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin****

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 2<strong>

.

Merlin pénétra dans la chambre d'Arthur et ne voyant aucun signe de vie de celui-ci, il déposa les habits du roi ainsi que le plateau sur la table la plus proche et commença à farfouiller. Le jeune homme cherchait désespérément quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas. Il fit le tour, jeta un coup d'œil dans l'armoire…

― Hum… il a vraiment tout ce qu'il lui faut… marmonna Merlin en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Il soupira quand il laissa tomber deux boutons qui avaient dû se détacher de sa nouvelle tunique rouge dévoilant ainsi son torse. Merlin balaya la pièce et n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. À quatre pattes derrière le lit royal, il s'allongea et enfin, il les aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

― Je vous jure… ça m'apprendra de les acheter à n'importe qui… maugréa-t-il.

D'où il était, il distingua deux paires de pieds s'avancer et se sentit soudainement idiot à se retrouver à plat ventre au sol…

― Bon, à ton avis comment je dois m'y prendre ? entendit-il de la bouche du roi qui ne cessait de faire les cents pas.

― Je ne sais pas Sir, dit le second homme dont Merlin reconnut la voix : Gauvain.

― Avec Guenièvre comment faisiez-vous ? Continua le chevalier.

― Ben… je… la prenais dans mes bras… répondit Arthur, puis un peu stressé il ajouta vivement, mais là n'est pas le souci ! Faut-il déjà que cette personne se rende compte qu'elle m'intéresse !

Merlin n'entendit plus rien durant quelques secondes lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les pieds s'étaient figés. Subitement, le faisant sursauter, il entendit la voix d'Arthur tonner :

― Merlin !

Ledit Merlin se releva l'air penaud devant le regard brillant du roi dont le jeune sorcier ne s'aperçut pas de la rougeur des joues de son interlocuteur. Des yeux bleus qui semblaient lui dire '' Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous mon lit ! Idiot '' !

.

Quand le blond aperçut le plateau sur la table, il en était certain, Merlin était encore dans la pièce. Il jura intérieurement et criant le nom de cet imbécile, il croisa le regard moqueur de son valet. Arthur le sentait gêner puis il entendit le chevalier :

― Bon… je vous laisse… murmura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sereine mais pas certaine. Bon je vous revois au terrain d'entrainement Sir.

Seul, l'un en face de l'autre, Arthur le détailla et fut attiré par la peau de son valet, dévoilant honteusement son torse.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné cher pour, ne serait-ce que pour y déposer une main, une caresse… _

― Je… j'ai… mes boutons sont tombés de ma tunique, chuchota Merlin qui était intrigué par une boite sous le lit du roi.

Merlin posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour cacher sa nudité lorsqu'il voyait le roi reculer de quelque pas, cachant une main derrière le dos.

― Qu'avez-vous dans la main, Sir ? Questionna le jeune sorcier qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

― Rien.

Le jeune valet n'était pas dupe alors il fit le tour de la table et lentement, un rictus se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres.

_Il détestait ce sourire sur le visage de Merlin… et ce regard qui était presque hypnotique…_

― Vous savez Arthur, vous ne savez jamais rien me cacher…

_Tandis que toi ! Merlin, tu sais très bien garder ton secret…pensa le roi._

Faisant mine de rejoindre la porte, le jeune roi contourna la table. D'où était le brun, de ses doigts, il désigna une buche qu'il plaça à quelques pas de ce dernier. Merlin reprit sa marche, l'air de rien, vers le lit quand il entendit le bruit d'une chute.

― Merlin ! s'écria le blond en ayant réussi à se rattraper par le coin de la table.

_Comment un morceau de bois avait-pu…?_

Le roi était furieux, il venait de rater son jeune sorcier ! Le brun tenta de dissimuler son sourire devant le déséquilibre du blond puis éclata de rire. Enfin, il fixa le roi :

― Une rose ! Vous me faites tourner juste pour une rose !

Soudainement Arthur s'empourpra… et baissa son regard au sol qu'il trouva plus intéressant à contempler. Merlin, quant à lui, avait enlevé sa main de sa tunique et s'accroupit pour être sûr d'avoir bien repéré la position de ses petits objets. Pendant que le roi se remettait de son embarras parce que Merlin n'était pas le genre à se moquer de cela. Alors de son regard, il balaya à nouveau le plancher. La seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant était de mettre la main sur ses boutons foireux. Elles avaient atterri près du bureau et marchant en cette direction, il entendit Arthur :

― Merlin… dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

_Il en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris !_

Le brun ramassa ses deux objets et devant le regard étincelant du roi, il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. Merlin fixa, avec un semblant de curiosité, la buche qu'il avait laissé au milieu de la chambre et balbutia innocement :

― Non, sir… puis reprenant son sérieux, il demanda, et vous, Arthur, à qui était destiné cette rose ?

Le jeune roi s'était figé quand il vit son valet s'approcher dangereusement de lui, le frôlant de sa main pour se saisir de la rose. Arthur déglutit difficilement quand du geste de Merlin, ses yeux étaient seulement rivés sur cette chaleureuse poitrine.

_Oh __Chaleur__ !_…

Il se sentit soudainement en nage. Le jeune roi sortit de sa rêverie angélique lorsque Merlin lui murmura :

― Voilà, elle sera bien mieux dans ce vase… ne trouvez-vous pas, Sir ?

Trop d'image interdite faisait rage dans sa tête… Il avait chaud, trop chaud… Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit !

_Oui de la magie de mon valet..._

Mais la présence du brun ne faisait qu'empirer la situation... le coeur battant, le regard remplis d'envie... il l'imaginait nu tout contre son corps. Merlin dévisagea le vase en haussant un sourcil… quand il vit le geste de la tête du roi.

― Ben… qu'est-ce qui ne vous plait pas avec ce vase ?

_Vraiment, il n'en avait pas deux des comme lui ! Aveugle !_

― Merlin, avait dit le blond en se reprenant. Ce soir prépare mon bain avant le repas, j'ai une réunion avec mes chevaliers.

Le brun aperçut le roi partir tel un furet.

― Et votre repas, Sir, il va être froid… avait seulement murmuré si bas Merlin, pour enfin avoir la liberté de fouiller cette boite.

Se frottant les deux mains, le sourire affiché sur son visage, il s'agenouilla et la prit entre ses mains. En l'ouvrant, il discerna plusieurs morceaux de parchemin.

― Peut-être des lettres d'une conquête ? Ou des lettres de Guenièvre ?

Les mettant de côté, il n'était pas si curieux pour un sou, Merlin n'avait qu'une priorité, trouver **_la chose_** qui plairait à son roi. Levant son regard au plafond, il se disait que peut-être à ce rythme, il devrait sûrement tenter de trouver celle qui faisait battre son cœur…

_Quatre jours ! bon sang ! Quatre ! s'indigna le brun._

Le jeune sorcier ne connaissait pas la raison de cet engouement mais il souhaitait tellement voir un sourire sur ce visage, trop souvent sérieux. Puis un objet attira son regard… son foulard rouge ! Merlin le scruta et vit quelque tache de poussières… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ce soir, certain de lui, il allait lui faire la fête à son roi !

.

Anath

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Une demie-heure avant :<strong>

Arthur marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsqu'il croisa Gauvain qui tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de roses. De son regard incrédule, le roi le dévisagea quand le chevalier s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

― Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, sir… chuchota ce dernier un peu mal à l'aise. C'est de la part de Lancelot pour Guenièvre…

― Chaque homme fait ce qu'il souhaite de son temps libre, avait répondu Arthur le sourire aux lèvres.

Gauvain ne se laissa pas démonter et lui rétorqua d'une voix mielleuse :

― Oui, sir et sans vous offenser, vous devriez vous occuper de la personne qui vous tient à cœur…

Arthur lui décocha un regard noir quand Gauvain sépara une rose du lot et le lui tendit :

― Tenez… essayez avec ça… ne sait-on jamais ?

― Ha ha… marmonna le blond sans conviction, parce que tu crois que cela va plaire à Mer… enfin à la personne que je convoite ?

Arrivant devant la porte de Guenièvre, le chevalier s'arrêta et chuchota au roi :

― Je sais en tout cas qu'il aime beaucoup les fleurs… Enfin pour ce que j'en sais des femmes… bredouilla le chevalier qui venait de se trahir en frappant à la porte.

Et il dut ensuite rajouter dans un soupir de lassitude :

― Bon d'accord, pour ce que j'en sais à propos de lui…

Gauvain déglutit avec difficulté car parler de cela avec le roi était plutôt gênant puis Guenièvre se présenta en se saisissant du bouquet qui la fit sourire.

.

Quand Gauvain et Arthur se retrouvèrent seuls, se dirigeant en direction de la chambre de ce dernier, ils continuèrent leur conversation :

― Vous voyez, sir, même Gwen a apprécié le geste.

― Mouai… je suis loin d'être convaincu…

― Sir, tout le monde sait que vous cherchez à… enfin, heu… à séduire Merlin… finit-il par lui avouer.

Le jeune roi ne fit aucun commentaire, tentant de garder le contrôle.

― Comment pouvez-vous le savoir si lui-même ne le sait pas ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un regard perçant.

― Qui ne le verrait pas, sérieusement… rit le chevalier et ajouta, vous lui faite du rentre dedans… enfin avec beaucoup de subtilité… et cela se voit… tenez par exemple, d'habitude quand Merlin est avec vous, il vous suit de prés et depuis peu, tout le monde sait que vous restez légèrement en retrait juste pour la vue panoramique de ses… enfin son postérieur, finit-il par dire en faisant le geste de ses deux mains qui formaient un soleil devant lui.

Le jeune roi rougit et n'avait pas le courage de le contredire. Il compléta seulement par un :

― En tous cas, il n'y en a qu'un qui soit aveugle alors !

_Tout le monde le savait sauf l'intéressé ! C'était bien sa veine ! se lamenta le roi._

― Vous devriez peut-être le lui dire directement, proposa le chevalier.

― Non mais tu rigoles ! s'écria Arthur en se donnant un léger coup sur sa tête. Déjà qu'il ne voit rien, il ne manquerait plus que Merlin le comprenne autrement…

Le chevalier soupira et lui souffla :

― Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… il est seulement concentré sur une tache qui lui tient à cœur et si vous patientez un peu, surement ouvrira-t-il les yeux…

― Mais je ne veux plus attendre ! lui avoua Arthur un peu agacé par le manque d'attention de son valet.

― C'est comme vous le souhaitez, mais quand Merlin a une idée en tête, rien ne le dévie de son objectif… même pas vous…

Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du roi…

_._

Le soir arriva si vite que Merlin se précipita dans la chambre d'Arthur, baignoire remplie et chauffée. Mais surtout avec la ferme attention de lui demander ce qu'il foutait avec SON foulard ! Quand enfin le jeune roi se présenta, Merlin lui sourit audacieusement sans dire un mot.

_Peu importait son sourire, Arthur restait toujours sous le charme_…

Ce dernier prit son temps, mais vraiment son temps pour se déshabiller devant les yeux de Merlin. Or le jeune magicien ne le détaillait même pas du regard.

_Quelle injustice avait-il causé pour ne pas avoir un regard d'envie de la seule personne qu'il désirait..._

Lentement, le blond sentait que quelque chose clochait et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il se voulut posée :

― Que t'arrive-t-il pour être si silencieux ?

Passant ses pieds l'un après l'autre dans l'eau, il ne vit aucun changement dans le comportement de son valet.

_À se demander si au moins ses yeux étaient bien ouverts !_

Une fois bien allongé, Merlin prit le temps de lui répondre en lui tendant son foulard. Arthur s'empourpra immédiatement sans avoir le temps de contempler l'eau…

― Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez fait à MON foulard ? !

Le jeune Pendragon se trouva sans voix… pendant que le jeune sorcier approcha l'objet encore plus près de son regard décomposé pour qu'il aperçoive les taches de poussières bien ancrées sur le tissu.

― Je suis votre valet ! Commença Merlin en se désignant d'un index et si vous avez besoin d'un TORCHON pour essuyer quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire !

Plus rien ne semblait fonctionner dans la tête du jeune roi, oui son cerveau était en mode OFF. Non, vraiment Arthur se sentait dépossédé de ses facultés…

_Merlin ne pouvait pas être si idiot que cela !_

― Je vous dépose un torchon propre sur votre table et évitez de prendre le mien ! s'écria le brun sans le fixer.

Le jeune roi soupira de fatigue et de son regard désespéré, il croisa celui du brun qui reprit en se pinçant les lèvres :

― Oh et ne soupirez pas quand vous savez que vous avez tort !

Le jeune Pendragon le vit se diriger vers la sortie quand enfin, le mode ON sembla revenir au galop :

― Tu as fouillé ma boite ? Tu as osé… toucher à ma boite ? ! hurla-t-il inquiet par ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

Ce dernier sauta du bain et enfilant une serviette autour de sa taille, il se saisit de ladite boite avec délicatesse. Arthur tremblait mais n'en montra pas le moindre du monde. Face à Merlin, comme à son habitude qui ne comprenait rien, le jeune roi attendit sa réponse.

― Je suis tombé dessus ce matin mais je ne sais pas à quoi peut vous servir un torchon dans cette boite toute poussiéreuse…

Le jeune roi crut s'étrangler devant le manque d'imagination du brun...

_Une boite poussièreuse, non mais !_

Le brun se saisit du torchon qu'il venait de poser sur la table et le tendit à son interlocuteur :

― Tenez ! Ajouta-t-il. Rangez-la dans votre boite, vous l'aurez à porter…

Le jeune roi était totalement démoralisé… il baissa seulement la tête.

_Non, il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de… lui…_

Machinalement, il prit le bout de tissu et la mit entre les bouts de lettres qui se trouvaient dans sa boite… oui sa boite à Trésor comme il aime le dire. Sans relever son visage, il demanda tout de même :

― As-tu lu les lettres ?

Merlin fit quelques pas vers la baignoire et lui répondit :

― Non… pourquoi le ferais-je ? Cela vient surement de vos conquêtes et je ne peux me permettre de les lire…

Arthur se sentit soudainement soulagé… et à la fois déçu…

― Et puis pourquoi les conserver dans une boite avec un torchon ?

Secouant gravement la tête, le blond se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout compte fait lui avouer comme lui avait suggéré plus tôt Gauvain. Se relevant de tout son corp, il fixa son valet et se raclant la gorge, il commença en tentant de rester calme :

― Merlin, voilà... en fait si j'ai pris ton foulard…

― Ho d'accord je vois… coupa Merlin.

Le regard du jeune sorcier semblait s'illuminer devant le sourire béat du jeune roi.

_Enfin, il a compris… ce n'était pas si dur que cela…_

― Ne vous inquiétez pas Sir, reprit le jeune sorcier tout en lui souriant, mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à prendre le mien, dit-il en secouant un index face au visage blanc du roi.

Et devant le regard découragé d'Arthur, le jeune sorcier sortit.

_Déprimant, Arthur venait d'atterrir dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait plus…_

.

Merlin était content de lui, il savait maintenant pourquoi le roi lui avait pris le foulard. Tout ça parce qu'il n'en avait pas et avait donc dû se rabattre sur le sien. Il savait maintenant quoi lui offrir…

.

Anath.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 4<strong>

**.**

_**J-3 avant l'anniversaire du roi…**_

Merlin était content de se lever ce matin parce qu'enfin, il avait **Le cadeau** pour Arthur. Lancelot et Gauvain avaient pris leur matinée pour l'accompagner à la ville basse pour chercher avec lui, le tissu qui conviendrait à un roi. Marchand entre les stands, Merlin fit la moue.

― Pourquoi il n'y a pas un seul vendeur de tissus ou de foulard, marmonna-t-il sans se rendre compte que les deux chevaliers se fixaient d'un regard lourd de secret.

― Tu sais, parfois, ils peuvent être en rupture, commença Lancelot qui tentait de cacher un sourire.

― Mais non ! Comment je vais faire pour lui trouver _**Le foulard**_ ?

Gauvain posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et lui suggéra d'un ton détaché :

― Je suis sûr que le tien fera l'affaire…

Merlin sembla contempler la terre et en réfléchissant, il leur répondit :

― Oui mais…

― Mais quoi ? Intervint Lancelot.

― C'est que je l'aime bien celui-là… souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

― Justement ! s'exclama le second chevalier….

Merlin releva son regard surpris sur ce dernier d'un regard interrogateur mais avant qu'il ne réponde, Gauvain le coupa :

― Parce que c'est comme si tu lui offres quelque chose de vraiment personnel… enfin, tu vois comme si tu l'avais fait de tes propres mains… et en général les gens apprécient ce geste…

― Tu crois…

― Mais oui Merlin ! Continua le chevalier en lui tapotant durement l'épaule.

Le jeune sorcier parut étudier sa réponse lorsque finalement, il leur hocha la tête.

― Pourquoi pas…

Les deux chevaliers se lancèrent une œillade sans que le brun ne s'en aperçoive. Puis en accompagnant Merlin dans le laboratoire, Lancelot tenta de lancer une conversation :

― Dis-moi, Merlin, tu n'aurais pas vu quelque chose d'étrange sur le comportement d'Arthur ces derniers temps ?

Le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa, inquiet, il demanda :

― Il a des problèmes ? Mon dieu j'étais tellement préoccupé par le cadeau que je l'ai presqu'oublié…

― Non, il n'a rien… murmura Gauvain pour le calmer.

― Alors pourquoi vous me posez la question ? Questionna-t-il devant les yeux fuyant de ses amis. Vous ! Vous me cachez un truc ?

Lancelot se sentit soudainement idiot, oui c'était bien le terme…

― Non, enfin… hier Arthur nous a dit que tu avais fouillé dans sa chambre, se reprit-il tentant d'être persuasif.

Merlin s'empourpra et répondit :

― Non… enfin oui… je cherchais de quoi trouver le cadeau idéal… marmonna-t-il puis avec plus de fermeté, il ajouta, maintenant que je sais… je ne fouillerais plus.

Gauvain, lui, avait une autre idée en tête :

― Tu sais qu'Arthur aime quelqu'un ?

Le jeune sorcier le détailla d'un regard brillant et lui souffla :

― Oui, Lancelot me l'a dit.

Avant que ce dernier puisse stopper Gauvain sur sa lancée, il sentit la catastrophe arriver :

― Tu comptes faire quoi Merlin ?

Incrédule, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, le brun lui répondit :

― Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je m'amuse à trouver la femme qu'il désire ?

Lancelot avait l'air soulagé et le second semblait perdre pied. Le jeune sorcier sortit son foulard rouge d'une corbeille pour la laver.

Gauvain fut surpris d'être pris en aparté par le premier chevalier :

― Il est aveugle ! Chuchota ce dernier…

― Oh quand même tu crois ?

Il s'échappa de Lancelot et fixa Merlin droit dans les yeux :

― Tu sais que ce n'est pas d'une femme mais d'un homme, dit-il sans précaution.

Devant le regard médusé du brun, Gauvain sourit en l'entendant dire :

― Quoi ? !

.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils le laissèrent à sa stupéfaction. Merlin ne savait plus trop comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Bon Arthur était beau, ça c'était certain, mais tout de même… être amoureux d'un homme… Merlin s'assit sur son lit et contempla son foulard. Il essayait de savoir qui était donc cet élu mais il ne voyait personne… un chevalier ? Un conseiller ? Se mordant la lèvre inferieur, de ses yeux dorés il raviva la couleur de son tissu quand il entendit des pas lourds s'approcher de sa porte.

_Deux secondes avant et il était bon pour le bucher !_

― Arthur ! s'exclama le brun en cachant sa nervosité.

Le jeune roi parut soudain en alerte… qu'avait-il à lui hurler aux oreilles ?

― Merlin, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ceci !

En disant ses mots Arthur lui tendit une tunique bleue que le jeune sorcier se saisit rapidement, échappant son foulard par cette occasion. Merlin déplia le haut et il déglutit :

― Je… heu… c'est votre tunique, bredouilla-t-il.

_Il était encore plus mignon avec ses joues légèrement rouges…_

― Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un problème ? s'écria le blond un brin amusé par la tête de son valet.

― Il a … rétréci mais je vous assure que…

― Merlin, si tu n'es pas capable de laver correctement mes habits, je vais finir par me retrouver avec des vêtements d'adolescent !

Le jeune sorcier fit une grimace et enlevant son haut, sous le regard étincelant du jeune roi, il mit audacieusement celui que venait de lui passer Arthur. Un éclair sembla traverser les yeux de Merlin qui renversa le cœur du blond.

― Au moins, il me va bien à moi !

Le jeune roi était totalement figé, sa tête semblait avoir du mal à réfléchir.

_Mince ! Il a osé le mettre… et il lui va comme un gant…grrr !_

― Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? se reprit le roi en croisant ses bras qui sentait la chaleur l'envahir.

― Je n'insinue rien, sir ! répondit le brun outré par sa question.

Merlin commençait à s'énerver, ok, il avait fait une boulette mais quand même, venir chez lui juste pour ça ! Surtout que la veille, il en a vu des biens plus beaux dans son armoire…

― Que je serais obèse par exemple ?

Les yeux en orbite, le jeune sorcier se demandait s'il n'était pas malade ?

― Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

― A ta manière de me répondre…

― Aimez-vous les hommes ? Interrogea subitement Merlin pour qu'il cesse de le pourrir.

Arthur devint blanc comme un linge, plus rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

_Quoi ?_

Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, le blond lui demanda :

― Qui te l'a dit ?

Souriant, le brun lui chuchota :

― Gauvain et Lancelot viennent de me le dire…

Arthur se sentit soudainement rougir et prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa lui demander :

― Et tu en penses quoi Merlin ?

_Qu'avaient-ils tous à lui demander son opinion ? se demanda le brun._

Arthur crut s'étrangler à sa réponse :

― Je ne sais pas… c'est bien pour vous… sir.

Il prit un temps de pause en se pinçant les lèvres et lui murmura :

― Qui est-ce ?

_Toi espèce d'imbécile idiot ! Aveugle et irrécupérable !... __Magie, sa magie, faut qu'il s'occupe de sa magie !_

― Il parait qu'il y a un sorcier dans le chateau ! coupa Arthur qui en avait marre de se sentir ridicule.

Devant le regard moqueur du roi, il vit Merlin déglutir et lui répondre d'une voix tremblante :

― Ha bon ?...ho comme le temps passe vite sir, je vais chercher votre plateau !

Le brun le quitta sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_Court Merlin ! Je t'aurais quoiqu'il en soit !_

_._

Anath

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>J-2 avant l'anniversaire du roi<strong>

**.**

Le lendemain, Lancelot et Gauvain avaient été convoqués dans la chambre du roi. Loin d'être inquiet, ils savaient pertinemment pour quelle raison Arthur les appelait. Merlin avait soigneusement évité le roi de toute l'après-midi et la veille au soir, il avait été infecte avec les chevaliers.

― Vous voilà ! Je vous attendais plus tôt ! Commença le roi en les voyants.

― Ho… mais nous sommes là maintenant… quel est donc cette urgence ? demanda Lancelot en prenant place autour de la table.

Il vit Arthur hésitait puis il l'entendit :

― Je n'y arrive plus avec Merlin… je sais qu'il peut être aveugle mais là cela en devient… limite gênant…

Il soupira lourdement, à la limite du désespoir, en passant son regard entre les deux chevaliers quand Gauvain lui dit :

― Plus vous en faite et plus il devient aveugle. Cessez de lui faire des avances, restez comme vous êtes habituellement. Dur, froid, insolent et égoïste !

Arthur se figea devant ces mots et se levant en tapant des poings sur la table :

― Suis-je réellement ainsi ? !

― Enfin…c'était avant la mort de Morgana…tenta de calmer le pauvre chevalier.

Ce dernier et le roi sursautèrent lorsque Lancelot frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre :

― Mais oui ! C'est plus qu'évident ! Moins vous lui faite d'avance et plus il vous verra ! Essayez ! S'écria le chevalier.

― Bon… de toute façon je ne risque rien puisqu'il est…

Penchant la tête tout en grimaçant, le roi semblait abattu. Gauvain reprit :

― Aveugle, irrécupérable, idiot…

Arthur leva ses yeux brillants et hocha seulement la tête. Les chevaliers se levèrent et Lancelot ajouta :

― Vous verrez, je suis sûr que Merlin s'en rendra compte…

.

Arthur marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle du conseil, parchemin en main avec une plume. Soudain, il percuta un corps et se tournant sur l'intrus, le cœur battant, il refit volte-face.

_A toi de jouer…_

― Dis-moi Merlin, quand apprendras-tu à ne pas courir dans le château avec des pieds comme les tiens ! dit le roi en continuant sa marche tout en écrivant.

Le jeune sorcier prit mal le ton de sa voix mais en même temps, il n'avait pas tort.

― Ho et il faudrait que tu viennes ce soir à la réunion avec les chevaliers, ajouta le roi.

Merlin n'avait jamais été convié à une telle réunion et cela l'intrigua :

― Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

― Comme je te l'ai dit hier, il semblerait qu'un sorcier vive dans le château depuis quelques années et j'aimerais lui mettre la main dessus… répondit le roi qui jubilait devant sa page.

_Il me suit, c'est encore mieux !_

Arthur pouvait entendre Merlin déglutir difficilement et le sentir si proche de son dos, l'amusait encore davantage.

― Et quand vous l'aurez trouvé… que feriez-vous de lui ? Enfin je veux dire… maintenant que le royaume ne craint plus rien ?

Le jeune roi sentait des tremblements dans sa voix et il n'aimait pas quand Merlin devenait trop inquiet… car il ne ferait plus attention à lui, enfin à ses tentatives de séductions.

― Et toi que ferais-tu de lui Merlin ?

Le roi s'arrêta si brusquement que le brun fonça sur son dos et se confondant en excuse, Merlin avait posé ses deux mains sur les épaules du roi pour s'éloigner mais ce dernier s'était retourné le regard froid. Le jeune sorcier semblait terrifié mais en fin de compte ce dernier était étonné par ce soudain contact…

― Merlin cesse de me regarder ainsi, on dirait que c'est toi qui va au bucher !

_Allez savoir… s'il savait il y serait déjà !_

Merlin n'appréciait pas son ton et ce regard ? Pourquoi était-il subitement froid avec lui ? Était-il au courant pour sa magie ?

― Je lui demanderais pourquoi il n'a pas encore tuer le crétin que vous êtes ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier en croisant ses bras.

Arthur serra sa mâchoire et se retournant en marchand, il lui répondit :

― Oui surement…

_Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur le trouvait encore plus séduisant dans cet état…_

Un silence se fit et durant ce temps, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de descendre son regard sur le postérieur du roi.

_Hum… c'est vrai qu'il a de jolie fesse, vu d'ici…_

Lentement, ses yeux lubriques remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules de celui-ci, là où ses mains se sont imprégnées de sa chaleur...

_Jolie carrure… _

Arthur sentit le regard pesant du jeune sorcier et ralentissant ses pas, il aurait bien voulu le voir à cet instant. Puis il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules et un souffle qui lui caressa la nuque. Le jeune roi fut troublé et ne vit pas Merlin fixer le parchemin.

― Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? interrogea le brun qui semblait plus détendu.

Surpris, le jeune roi s'écarta et se tourna sur Merlin en s'empourprant et lui répondit :

― Rien…

― Pendant que vous me parlez de votre soi-disant sorcier ! Vous ! Vous écrivez une lettre d'amour !

Le jeune roi devint encore plus rouge et secoua vivement la tête sans pouvoir émettre un son.

― Ah oui ! s'écria Merlin.

Ce dernier venait de se saisir du parchemin et se mit à lire :

― Cher toi… J'aimerais que tu puisses me voir, j'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras… ok… je t'aime…

Il n'y avait pas de nom, seulement une barre comme un I, ce qui soit dit en passant ne le réjouissait pas. Merlin avait dû l'interrompre trop tôt. Pendant ce temps, le jeune roi était paniqué mais il se reprit calmement et lui lança :

― En quoi ce que je fais, t'oblige à me prendre des mains mon parchemin ! Tenta-t-il durement.

― Rien sir, seulement vous me semblez plus absorber par votre… votre…

Merlin ne savait même pas comment appeler celui que son roi admirait en secret en désignant le bout de papier.

― Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être réactif et de faire deux choses à la fois. Puis relevant son regard brillant et froid il ajouta : ce n'est pas comme toi !

Le jeune sorcier commença à s'énerver et lui balança :

― Si ! répondit Merlin outré.

Et devant l'insolence du jeune roi, Merlin fit que ce qui lui passa par la tête car aucun exemple ne lui venait.

― Ah oui ! Comme quoi par exemple ? Marcher et tomber ! Merlin, tu…

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir que Merlin le saisit par la taille, le poussant contre le mur le plus proche et s'approcha dangereusement du roi. Le jeune sorcier ne vit pas qu'il vacillait à son contact et lui murmura à l'oreille :

― Oh que si ! J'arrive à vous donner le change et même…

Merlin venait de reculer la tête et fixa le roi… Il ne savait même plus pour quel raison, il agissait ainsi. Arthur était vraiment… aucun mot n'arrivait à définir ce qu'il venait à peine de réaliser… alors, le jeune sorcier déposa un baiser humide sur les lèvres du roi. Le brun s'écarta de lui sans montrer de gêne et lui dit :

― Vous voyez… et un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Merlin.

Un ange passe… puis deux… Arthur était aux paradis…

― Pourquoi ? Tu… as… fais ça ? murmura le roi qui se remettait difficilement.

― Vous m'avez défié ! Je me suis défendu ! Et oui je sais faire deux choses à la fois ! S'amusa Merlin.

Ce dernier tourna des talons et abandonna son roi, seul contre le mur… Arthur passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

_Il…Merlin m'a embrassé ? !_

Tandis que le jeune sorcier frissonnait d'excitation. Il venait d'embrasser le roi.

_Oh non ! Personne n'aura son roi ! il s'en assurera..._

_._

Anath

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour les review !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 6<strong>

**.**

_**J-2 avant l'anniversaire du roi, le soir :**_

Merlin attendait derrière la porte de la salle du conseil. L'oreille collée à celle-ci, il essayait d'espionner les chevaliers ainsi que le roi… L'homme que son roi devait aimé, ne pouvait qu'être que proche d'Arthur, en avait conclu le brun.

― Hum hum, entendit-il derrière son dos et baissant son regard, il avait reconnu la voix du blond.

Le jeune sorcier, rougissant et honteux, se mordit la lèvre inferieur et plaça sa paume contre le bois et se mit à la caresser.

― Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ? S'étonna Arthur d'une voix qu'il se voulut posée.

_Arthur aurait préféré voir cette main sur son torse..._

― Chut, fit Merlin en mettant son index devant sa bouche. J'essaie de savoir avec quel type de bois, la porte a été faite…

Les yeux médusés, le jeune roi plissa son regard et le tira par le col, le trainant dans la salle.

― Cesse de faire l'abruti, Mer-lin ! dit-il en secouant gravement la tête.

_Pourquoi l'aimait-il déjà ? se demanda Arthur._

Le brun déglutit puis s'assit auprès des chevaliers.

― Bon ! commença durement Arthur sans un regard à son valet. Il se trouve qu'un sorcier serait et vivrait à Camelot-même !

Finissant cette phrase, Merlin vit deux paires de yeux le fixaient… Lancelot et Gauvain… qui jetèrent assez rapidement leurs regards au sol quand le roi fit mine de lever son visage en leurs directions. Le jeune sorcier suait et tremblait. Passant une main sur son front, il prit une profonde respiration.

― Merlin ! cria Arthur, j'espère que tu es à l'écoute !

_Oh oui, le roi le torturait et continuera à le faire… Merlin avait osé l'embrasser !_

Sursautant sur place, le jeune homme croisa le regard noir de son souverain et hocha difficilement la tête. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et malgré la chaise, il se sentit soudainement petit. Pour Merlin se fut un calvaire, une réunion des plus stressantes. Une fois terminée, il déguerpit aussi vite que personne ne put le suivre sans entendre qu'Arthur l'appelait...

.

A la taverne… Merlin y était depuis une bonne heure et n'était vraiment pas dans son état quand il s'aperçut que Gauvain se posa à sa table.

― Mais Merlin que fais-tu ici ? demanda le chevalier après la surprise.

Les joues aussi rouges que son pull, Merlin sembla déjà bien imbibé d'alcool.

― Ben Arthur..._hips_...veut ma peau ! dit-il en se désignant d'un index. Moi ! Tu imagines, _hips…_

Gauvain tenta de garder son fou-rire qu'il étouffa en plaquant une main sur sa bouche devant le geste de son ami.

― Tu vois… _hips_… toi aussi tu veux qu'il me veut…_hips_... dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Le chevalier se demandait s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait ? Le sens de sa dernière phrase aurait pu donner à confusion s'il n'avait su pour ses dons.

― Et ? Insista Gauvain.

― Tu as écouté…_hips_… ce que je t'ai dit ? hurla presque Merlin, paniqué par son manque de réaction. **Il-veut-_hips_-ma-peau !**

― Ça tout le monde le sait déjà et même plus si affinité… marmonna le chevalier.

Merlin, perdu dans les limbes de l'alcool, n'avait pas saisi les mots de son ami.

― Hein ?... _hips_…

― Tu sais… Arthur oubliera très vite ce… ce sorcier que tu es, finit-il par chuchoter à l'oreille du brun, quand il aura l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés !

**_Entre châtiment et trahison… le choix est dur…se disait le jeune sorcier…_**

Une sensation de jalousie sembla parcourir le corps frêle de Merlin alors fixant du mieux qu'il put, malgré les trois Gauvain devant lui, il dit :

― Ah non ! Non, non, non !..._hips_... Arthur il est à moi !... _hips_… et pas à un autre !... répondit-il en secouant sa main devant lui avant de s'écrouler, ivre…

.

Gauvain était en train de porter son ami, complètement saoule. Tout en se dirigeant en direction du laboratoire, le chevalier se disait qu'il ne dirait rien à Arthur. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de rigoler un peu.

― Gauvain ! entendit-il derrière lui, le faisant immobiliser.

― Oui, sir ? dit-il en se retournant vers le blond qui était encore à l'autre bout du couloir.

― Tu peux me dire ce que FAIT Mer-Lin sur tes épaules ? s'écria le jeune Pendragon.

_Houtch… Jaloux ? se demanda Gauvain, il ne manquerait plus que ça… et puis, mince, pourquoi il lui crie dessus ?…_

― Je l'ai trouvé à la taverne en train de…

Avant qu'Arthur n'arrive à sa hauteur, le regard du chevalier s'illumina et ajouta :

― Oui ! à la taverne en train de penser à la personne qu'il chérit… Houlà, si vous saviez ! Je ne sais pas de qui il parlait mais…

Gauvain se mordit la langue devant l'étrange éclair qui venait de traverser les yeux du roi.

_Oups…erreur fatale... commenta le chevalier devant le regard assasin du blond._

― Bon, je vais le dépo…

― Je te suis ! coupa Arthur d'un ton sec.

Le chevalier entra enfin dans la chambre du jeune sorcier et il pouvait aisément sentir le regard pesant du roi sur son dos. Il déposa avec autant de délicatesse la personne qui prenait _''entièrement''_ le cœur du blond. Arthur attendit que le chevalier s'en aille pour pouvoir contempler tranquillement l'homme qui envahissait ses rêves de moment doux, passionnés et érotiques… D'un geste de la main il chassa la dernière pensée. Il s'assit à côté du jeune brun et se demanda qui était l'élu de son cœur. Il désespérait à le séduire et en fait, il l'aimait déjà quelqu'un... Fixant avec délice les courbes du jeune homme, il s'agenouilla en face du visage de Merlin et il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

_Arthur ne se laissera pas faire, personne n'aura le droit de le toucher !_

Et qui était cette personne après tout ? Il soupira et comme son visage était si proche de son valet, il aurait bien voulu, ne serait-ce quelques secondes gouter à ses lèvres roses. Comme il dormait, le blond en profita pour lui susurrer :

― Je tiens tellement à toi que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que tu me quittes… et s'il le faut je bannirais cette loi qui t'empêche de faire de la magie…

Arthur tréssaillit lorsqu'il vit Merlin bouger.

Il avait mal à la tête. Nom de dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'Arthur veuille découvrir le sorcier ? En pleine pensée, il pouvait sentir la présence d'une personne à ses côtés et le seul mot qu'il retint, fut : _Magie… _Le cœur affolé, il sursauta et rata une respiration en apercevant le roi à ses pieds.

_Il était fait comme un rat… se disait-il_

Et se levant rapidement, ses mouvements brusques et le visage d'Arthur le firent tournoyer si vite que les mots semblèrent incohérents quand ils sortirent de sa bouche :

― C'est pas moi ! Oui, je vais chercher votre plateau votre majesté…

Un bruit sourd se fit juste après… Merlin venait de s'assommer contre la porte.

― Merlin ! s'écria le roi de ses yeux éberlués.

_Merlin et l'hydromel !_

Arthur l'aida ou du moins le porta jusqu'à son lit et sans prêté attention à sa fatigue, il s'endormit à côté du jeune sorcier.

.

Anath

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour les reviews ! **Contente que ça vous plaise et que ça remonte le morale à Annechou… parce que j'avoue que j'ai été embêtée de les avoir mis dans le lit lol ( d'où mon retard )… Mais… je vous laisse découvrir, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal…

Allez, je vous laisse lire ! Ce n'est pas la fin de la fic !

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**PARTIE 7**

**.**

**J-1 avant l'anniversaire du roi**

Merlin ne voulait pas se réveiller et pourtant il pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il maugréa sa douleur… Sa tête semblait partir en vrille. Et pour partir en vrille, Merlin sortit de sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, malgré le bruit de draps froissé et partit en direction des cuisines. Arthur s'aperçut que son valet s'était levé et à ce moment-là, paniqué, il se laissa glisser de tout son corps tout doucement de son côté pour ne pas être vu par ce dernier.

À pas de loup, il suivit de loin le brun pour rejoindre sa chambre. Au bout du couloir, il vit que Gauvain était à hauteur de Merlin. Le jeune roi put seulement entendre :

― Eh bien, dis-moi Merlin ! Aurais-tu bien dormi ? Dit-il avec un sourire que le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas.

Le chevalier détailla l'attitude de son interlocuteur, les yeux encore ensommeillés, les cheveux en bataille et la tunique entrouverte, il pensa qu'Arthur avait enfin franchi le cap. Soudain son regard fut attiré discrètement par un mouvement, à quelques pas derrière Merlin. Mais comme le roi était dans le même état que Merlin, Gauvain repassa son regard sur le jeune sorcier et il lui demanda en fixant droit dans les yeux :

― Elle devait être agréable cette nuit dis-moi ?

À ces mots, il distingua subitement Arthur en train de sauter sur place tout en faisant un signe de la main qui dessinait un trait sous le menton suivi d'un autre geste où il faisait mine de fermer à clé devant sa bouche. Gauvain, déçu et désarçonné, tapota l'épaule de Merlin et lui chuchota :

― Laisse tomber…

Le jeune sorcier sembla ne pas réagir.

.

Arthur se sentait mal à l'aise, il crut un instant que Gauvain allait enfoncer la situation. Tant mieux que Merlin ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence car il aurait préféré que la situation soit inversée. Pour lui, il y avait plus de matière à discuter si Merlin s'était retrouvé dans son lit. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre avant que son valet ne vienne déposer son plateau. De loin, il entendait les pas traînant de ce dernier et dû courir le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à sa porte.

Pénétrant dans ses appartements, il se jeta littéralement en biais sur son lit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis le son du plateau résonner lourdement sur la table. Arthur se contenta de faire semblant de dormir et comme il n'entendait plus Merlin au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il se redressa sur son lit et en se levant, il ouvrit les rideaux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le jeune sorcier assis sur une chaise la tête posée sur ses bras. Le jeune roi profita de cet instant pour le contempler.

Merlin avait trop mal à la tête, il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant mais en même temps, il fallait bien qu'il fasse passer son angoisse d'être découvert. Sa rencontre avec Gauvain le perturba tout le trajet le menant aux cuisines. Pourquoi lui demandait-il s'il avait passé une bonne nuit ? Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir de la veille mais rien ne lui vint en mémoire.

Le plateau en main, il s'activa jusqu'à la chambre du roi et une fois dans la pièce, le déjeuner sur la table, Merlin trop fatigué, se disait que quelques minutes de pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Lentement des brides de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Arthur était là, il n'en avait pas la certitude mais il se souvint très bien d'avoir bu… puis... le flou.

_Ha malheur, comme le réveil était dur… se lamenta le brun._

Ce fut dans cet état qu'Arthur le retrouva.

.

― Hum hum, se mit à tousser le jeune roi, debout, bras croisés et en tapant d'un pied.

Voyant que son valet commença à ouvrir ses paupières avec peine, il lui articula à l'oreille :

― Tu comptes aussi savoir de quel bois a été faite ma table !

― Hum… non, marmonna le brun encore endormi.

― Tu m'écoutes au moins Merlin ?

― Jamais…

Arthur s'aperçut qu'il lui répondait dans son sommeil… fixant un instant le plafond… une idée germa dans sa tête... Peut-être me répondra-t-il ?

― Hum… Arthur se racla la gorge, Merlin de qui es-tu amoureux ?

Le jeune roi se pencha un peu plus en avant et entendit :

― Dans mon cœur… souffla Merlin…

Le blond réitéra sa question parce qu'il se doutait bien que l'homme qu'il devait aimer, se trouvait dans un coin de son cœur… Arthur pencha son oreille encore plus proche des lèvres de Merlin et entendit :

― Arthur ?

Le cœur du jeune roi s'affola à tout rompre… lui coupant le souffle car des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps venait de prononcer **son nom ! **Mais se figea soudainement, l'air dépité, quand il se rendit enfin compte que ce n'était qu'une question puisqu'à nouveau il entendit :

― Arthur ? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? interrogea le jeune sorcier encore dans sa propre brume.

_Merlin venait de lui briser le cœur… inconsciemment mais oui, il venait de lui faire croire un rêve…_

Le jeune roi n'avait plus la force physique… non et en plus demain il fêterait son anniversaire seul… Lamentablement, il secoua la tête en se passant une main sur le visage. Voulant partir loin de sa chambre où l'objet de ses désirs décuvait encore, les bras le long de son corps, marchand d'un pas déprimé, la tête baissée, il entendit à nouveau Merlin d'une voix ensommeillée :

― De qui êtes-vous amoureux Arthur ?

Il se tourna sur le brun qui avait dirigé son beau regard bleu plissé en sa direction.

_Oh oui, il était beau ainsi… la tête sur ses bras croisés sur cette table… Arthur aurait voulu être cette table…_

Et comme dans un rêve, son merveilleux sorcier, se leva. Arthur admira sa démarche… Bon, il dut admettre qu'elle était un peu molle, surement due à l'alcool… Le jeune roi n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement, le regard pénétrant avec une tinte indéchiffrable au fond des prunelles du brun éveilla en lui un frisson glacial qui le parcoura le long de son dos.

Merlin n'était plus qu'à deux pas de lui et le cœur palpitant, il attendit... mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait… Arthur pouvait sentir la chaleur de Merlin si près de lui qu'il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras puis il tressaillit, lorsque finalement il sentit une main chaude de Merlin se poser sur son épaule… Durant cet instant indéterminé qui sembla faire porter le roi vers des songes exquis, il apprécia ce moment calme où ils se contemplèrent… yeux dans les yeux...

ET puis… ce fut le cauchemar… Merlin sortit en trombe la main sur la bouche près à renvoyer la moitié de son estomac…

― Mer-Lin… marmonna le roi complétement perdu…

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre…**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : Vous ne verrez plus vos reviews de la même manière : )**

Je me suis faite un petit défi pour cette finale et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les phrases en italique sont les mots exacts ( sans les fautes bien sûr^^) de certaines des reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur ffnet et sur le site « le monde du slash », en quelques sortes pour tous et toutes vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire !

**_Alors bonnes lectures._**

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la certitude d'Arthur croise l'incertitude de Merlin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 8<strong>

**.**

.

**Jour J**

Toute la journée de la veille, Arthur et Merlin s'étaient évité et tout cela au grand désespoir de Gauvain. En attendant les chevaliers s'activaient à préparer une fête dans la salle d'armurerie pour ne pas être embêté par le reste des sujets. Ils avaient tous prévu de passer la soirée à picoler et à rigoler. Pendant que Léon, Elyan et Perceval étaient parti chercher une plus grande table pour leur banquet personnalisé, Gauvain et Lancelot, préparaient la disposition. Ils profitèrent d'être seuls pour discuter :

_― Merlin quel boulet quand même_… commença Gauvain.

― Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Lancelot en s'arrêtant de déplacer les chaises.

_― Il est le premier à savoir quand quelqu'un veut tuer Arthur mais il est incapable de comprendre ça… _puis comme pour lui-même, il ajouta,_ Pauvre Arthur…_

― Comprendre quoi ? S'étonna Lancelot.

― Ben quand le roi lui fait des avances … reprit Gauvain en le fixant de ses yeux ronds.

Comprenant le désarroi de son ami, Lancelot s'assit sur l'une des chaises en soupirant et fixant le plafond, une seule question lui vint à l'esprit :

_― Merlin est idiot ou il le fait exprès pour tester Arthur ?_ À ton avis ?

Le premier chevalier posa sa tête entre ses deux mains et désespérément, il souffla en la secouant :

_― Non, mais Merlin est vraiment mais vraiment un cas… _finit-il en regardant son interlocuteur d'une regard déprimé.

Quittant son siège, Lancelot, bras croisés, fit les cent pas en réfléchissant puis ne put s'empêcher de dire en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami :

_― Merlin est vraiment irrécupérable. Et Arthur qui ne sait plus quoi faire…_

_― ça tu la dis c'est vraiment irrécupérable, _renchérit Gauvain déconcerté de voir combien tous les deux pouvaient être au final aveugle de leur attirance mutuelle.

Sentant que la conversation devenait plus intéressante, ils décidèrent de s'assoir quand Gauvain lui donna un exemple :

― Par exemple, il y a trois jours… je suis resté derrière la porte… d'ailleurs, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Lancelot, tu m'avais même rejoins après que j'ai livré tes roses ? Tu te souviens de la boite…

Lancelot fit mine de se rappeler de quelques bribes puis lui répondit en secouant la tête :

_― La boite ? La fleur, les boutons… c'est flou dans ma tête…_

― Et dire qu'on n'arrête pas de me reprocher que je bois trop ! s'exclama Gauvain en levant les bras en l'air. Mais même sans rendre compte, pour moi ils forment déjà un couple !

― Bon, c'est vrai que je dois tout de même admettre une chose… commença Lancelot puis prenant une pause, il ajouta:

_― Je trouve qu'il y a tellement de gestes et de paroles qui pourraient confirmer ce couple_, marmonna son interlocuteur. Ça aurait quand même dû leur sauter aux yeux… enfin surtout à Merlin… ajouta-t-il.

En se contemplant, ils hochèrent la tête comme pour confirmer cette réplique puis ils soupirèrent avec lassitude.

― Tu sais qu'avant-hier je suis tombé sur Merlin à la taverne ? lui avoua péniblement Gauvain en faisant une moue en se rapellant de son état pitoyable.

_― Merlin à la taverne, depuis le temps que Gaius dit qu'il y est, il y a enfin mis les pieds…_ répondit surpris, Lancelot en éclatant rire.

Le fou rire dont ils avaient tout deux besoin, contamina Gauvain qui continua presqu'en larmoyant :

_― Pauvre Arthur, lui croyait pouvoir aimer son Merlin_ !...

**.**

**.**ஐ. .ஐ. .ஐ

**.**

Ce fut dans cet état que les autres chevaliers les retrouvèrent. Au bout d'un moment de solitude, ils roulèrent des yeux tant Lancelot et Gauvain n'en pouvaient plus… Avaient-ils commencé à boire ?

― Racontez-nous ce qui vous arrive, demanda Léon en prenant place face à leur hilarité.

Gauvain se mit donc à leur raconter l'idylle inexistante de leur roi pendant que Lancelot s'écroulait de rire… puis presque tous ensemble, les chevaliers émirent leurs réactions :

_― Raaa excellent !_ Applaudit Léon le sourire aux lèvres, content de s'apercevoir que la soirée en perspective s'annonçait sous de bons hospices !

_― Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de cette histoire _! s'exclama Perceval en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues qui était rougi en entendant le comportement de Merlin.

_― Merlin est vraiment pire qu'aveugle !_ s'écria Elyan.

Lancelot encore sous l'emprise de son fou rire, secoua vivement la tête et hurla presque d'une voix aigüe :

― Non… _c'est tout simplement hilarant_ ! N'en pouvant plus, il se plia en deux sur sa chaise…

Les chevaliers le dévisagèrent d'un regard compatissant tout en souriant de cette fabuleuse nouvelle.

― Bon moi je propose qu'il faut que nous leur donnions un coup de pouce ! Dit tout simplement Léon en se levant, l'air convaincant.

_― Ce ne serait pas plus mal avec ces deux empotés_ ! Allez, je vous suis ! s'écria Perceval.

Ils se turent lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et à leur grande surprise, Gaius entra dans l'armurerie en leur expliquant qu'il venait pour l'anniversaire du roi. Ce fut alors au tour d'Elyan de le mettre au courant et une fois fini, le médecin soupira, surtout en fixant Gauvain qui a dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec ces deux-là :

_― Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas sinon Albion sera sans roi ni mage_…

Puis au fil de la journée, ils passèrent la journée à trouver la manière de mettre l'art de leur ouvrir les yeux…

**.**

**.**ஐ. .ஐ. .ஐ

**.**

Pendant ce temps, Arthur tentait absolument de prendre Merlin en flagrant délit de magie.

_Quand Merlin va-t-il faire de la magie !**se demandait-il…**_

Depuis le matin, il le suivait, d'assez loin et à son grand regret… rien, même pas une étincelante lumière doré dans ses yeux ! Pénétrant dans sa chambre, furieusement, il eut une idée. Il envoya un garde chercher son valet pendant qu'Arthur se tint sur le côté pour pouvoir admirer son œuvre et surtout pour ne pas être vu. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre les pas trainants de Merlin et le roi, sourire aux lèvres se disait qu'il allait bien devoir l'utiliser.

En entrant dans les appartements, le jeune sorcier ferma la porte quand soudain, le bruit entrechoquant de bois résonna au-dessus de la tête du brun… Ce dernier eut seulement le temps de relever sa tête pour le recevoir un seau d'eau... Le brun sembla un brin énervé, trempé jusqu'aux os, il jeta une boite aux pieds du roi qui vint à sa rencontre et lui hurla :

― Joyeux anniversaire ! Crétin royal que vous êtes !

Arthur commençait réellement à en avoir marre… tanpis ce soir, il le lui demandera directement ! Puis, il se saisit de la boite qu'il ouvrit. Le corps chancelant, ému, Merlin lui avait offert son foulard, celui-là même qu'Arthur avait osé '' voler ''. Comme un enfant, il huma et serra le foulard tout contre le lui…

**.**

**.**ஐ. .ஐ. .ஐ

**.**

**Soir à l'armurerie :**

.

Il ne restait que les deux personnes les plus importantes pour débuter la soirée et avant leur arrivée, les chevaliers espéraient quand même que chacun des deux allait enfin dévoiler leurs sentiments.

_― J'espère que Merlin ouvrira les yeux avant l'anniversaire d'Arthur… _murmura Gauvain puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire il se reprit, enfin… avant que le roi ne souffle ses bougies…

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en même temps quand finalement, Léon demanda si quelqu'un connaissait le cadeau qu'offrait Merlin au blond. Lancelot et Gauvain se jetèrent un regard brillant et plein de complicité.

― Oh oui… son propre foulard… répondit Lancelot.

― Et ouai… dit gravement Gauvain en se donnant lamentablement un coup sur le front, et imaginez quand même que lorsque _Merlin a trouvé son foulard dans la chambre du roi, il pensait de suite au pire et non aux meilleurs _!

Lamentable devaient-ils tous se dire...

.

Tout le monde s'écria en chœur : « Joyeux anniversaire Arthur ! » lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la salle suivie de Merlin qui semblait en vouloir après le roi. Personne n'osa faire le moindre commentaire et Perceval offrit une chope à ces deux derniers pour trinquer en l'honneur du roi. Merlin et Arthur ne s'adressèrent pas la parole mais le roi, en fin de soirée, bien pompeux contrairement à celui, dont son cœur battait, il demanda aussi sec qu'il pouvait :

― Merlin ! Etant donné que c'est mon anniversaire, je t'ordonne de me dire ton plus grand secret !

Toute l'assemblée se tut devant cette question et les chevaliers se croisèrent de regards étincelants et pétillants.

_― Oh oh ! Ça devient intéressant ! _S'exclama Léon aussi rouge que le vin.

_― Je sens que je vais me marrer ! _ajouta Lancelot qui tentait de cacher son sourire en se frottant les paumes des mains.

Merlin, non perturbé, mais tout de même en colère après le seau d'eau s'écria face au roi, les bras croisés :

― Ha oui ! Vous en êtes certain, sir ?

― Mais oui Mer-Lin ! Autant en faire profiter tout le monde ! répondit joyeusement Arthur, content de voir que son valet allait enfin dévoiler ses dons…

Le silence devint brusquement lourd, les seuls échos qui le recouvraient étaient le gloussement de Gauvain qui finissait sa chope et le reste qui mâchouillait à pleine dent les cacahuètes. Tous les regards se braquèrent inéluctablement sur le brun. Seul Gaius restait la bouche ouverte, figé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté…

― Qu'attends-tu Mer-Lin ! renchérit le roi. Je te demande même de nous faire une petite démonstration !

Son interlocuteur déglutit et rougissant comme une adolescente, jeta un œil sur le côté et fut choqué par tous ces étranges regards… Subitement intimidé, il souffla si bas que le roi dut se pencher pour l'écouter lui dire d'une voix tremblante :

― Vous êtes sûr ?

Le blond releva son buste et s'écria assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende assez bien :

― Mais oui Mer-lin ! Devant TOOOOUUUUUT le monde !

Ledit Merlin baissa la tête parce qu'il aurait voulu lui avouer son secret en tête à tête mais comme c'était tout de même un jour important aux yeux du roi, alors il accéda à sa requête.

― Bien… murmura-t-il en fixant Arthur qui enfin sourit de toutes ses dents, prêt à lui crier « je le savais ! »

L'assemblée semblait se retenir de leur souffle pendant que le jeune sorcier posa ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches du roi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

― Je vous aime, murmura Merlin à son oreille…

Arthur ne s'attendait pas mais alors vraiment pas à cette réponse. Immobile, il venait de se déconnecter… Devant son silence et sa droiture bien ancrée du corps royal, Merlin inquiet, chuchota en balayant une main devant son visage :

― Arthur ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers les autres qui eux aussi étaient scotché par cette scène… Puis ce fut Gaius qui coupa le silence en lui tapotant l'épaule :

_― Dieu, Merlin ce n'était pas trop tôt…_

Tout le groupe le suivit à la sortie pour laisser ces deux hommes seuls. Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs, les chevaliers s'exclamaient :

― Ben finalement, ils n'auront même pas eu besoin de nous… dit Léon, un peu déçu.

― Ho oui… , ajouta Perceval le regard brillant.

― Et Arthur ? Il va… commença Lancelot en repensant à la réactivité éteinte du roi.

― Ho c'est bon, maintenant qu'au moins l'un des deux à avouer, moi je les abandonne ! Coupa Gauvain en balançant sa main…

Gaius, comblé de voir que le royaume allait tout de même continuer à tenir debout, s'arrêta et se tournant sur ces derniers, il déclara :

― Ma foi mes enfants, je dois dire que vous m'avez tous manqué et … _Cette histoire m'a fait bien rire, ça m'a fait du bien surtout en ce moment!_

L'ancien médecin de la cour les serra très fort en leur demandant de bien veiller sur ces deux-là…

**.**

**.**ஐ. .ஐ. .ஐ

**.**

**A l'armurerie.**

Arthur sembla sortir doucement de sa léthargie et remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls, le cœur palpitant et honteux de ne s'être pas du tout attendu à cela, il contempla Merlin. Ce dernier se tenait toujours devant lui, le corps tremblant mais surtout il eut cette crainte d'être rejeté… Il voulait tant qu'Arthur n'ait personne…

― Arthur ? murmura-t-il encore le souffle court en tordant ses mains entre elles…

Tristement, il baissa la tête quand, soudainement les doigts du roi soulevèrent son menton et que celui-ci effleura ses lèvres contre les siennes. Merlin eut le cœur qui s'affola… et les jambes tremblotantes, Arthur le prit par la taille pour approfondir leur premier baiser jusqu'à manquer d'air. Durant cet instant magique, les meubles autour d'eux se mirent à s'élever aux rythmes de leurs coups de langues qui se caressèrent et se cherchèrent. Le jeune roi, dont le cœur aussi battait aussi vite que son amant, le fixa dans les yeux et lui murmura :

― Je le savais…

Merlin se figea et se décontracta quand le roi lui susurra à l'oreille :

_― Sincèrement…_ c'est comme ça que je t'aime…

Puis tendrement enlacé l'un contre l'autre, leur chaleur les enveloppait tout comme leur amour flottait tout autour d'eux… Même les murs du château semblaient enfin apaiser de cette union et les portes… elles pouvaient respirer car Merlin n'avait plus besoin de se cacher…

.

**.**ஐ. .ஐ. .ஐ

**FIN**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi e j'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ.


End file.
